


Hidden Injuries

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hidden Injuries, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, Tired Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Whump, febuwhumpday13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: With unsteady hands he started to treat the wound, cleaning it out and stitching it up. When he was finished he drank another dose of swallow.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 7
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Hidden Injuries

Geralt forced himself to walk normally into the room. His thigh was on fire and it took everything in him not to stop and stay in the woods.

But he had promised Jaskier that he would be there for the competition and there is no way that he was going to break his word.

The only problem.

It is still early in the day and the wound was bleeding, even with the help of swallow.

Geralt forced himself to take a deep breath before he walked to a corner table. The pain was slowly getting worse and Geralt couldn’t help but wonder if there was something on that blade.

The inn was loud with people cramping inside to see the competition. Geralt could feel a headache building up slowly with each person coming into the room.

He tried to focus himself by thinking about monsters and how to defeat them, but when the crowd began to go wild he almost jumped out of his skin.

The pain flared up again and Geralt slump forward slightly. He wished the night would end already.

“You alright there darling?” Jaskier needed to shout almost to be heard in the inn.

Geralt forced himself to sit upright. “Yeah, just tired.” He wasn’t going to tell Jaskier about the fact that there was a stab wound on his leg.

He knows him, and Geralt would never forgive himself if Jaskier missed the competition because of him.

“Why don’t you go and rest then?” Jaskier kept his voice neutral, he knows Geralt and that he wouldn’t just go up and leave him alone.

He had seen it too many times with him.

“I would be fine Jask.” Geralt tried his best to give Jaskier a reassuring smile, but he was pretty sure it didn’t go as well as he had hoped.

Jaskier gave Geralt one last look. “I have to get back to the other bards. I will see you later.” Jaskier gently squeezes Geralt’s shoulder before he left.

Geralt forced himself to breath against the pain. At least the ale the girl had dropped off, gave him something else to think about.

The hours passed slowly for Geralt and by the time everything was said and done, he could barely feel his leg.

He disappeared upstairs before Jaskier had a chance to see him, not to that it looked like he was too worried.

Geralt fell onto the bed with a groan. Everything was sore and for a moment all he saw was dark spots dancing before his eyes.

With unsteady hands he started to treat the wound, cleaning it out and stitching it up. When he was finished he drank another dose of swallow.

With a groan he fell back onto the bed, not bothering to clean up. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the pounding disappear.

Felling into a fit fulled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
